Phil Esposito
For the minor leaguer, please see 'Phil Esposito (1970).'' ---- '''Philip Anthony "Espo" Esposito (b. February 20 1942 in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada) is a former professional centre who played in the National Hockey League for the Chicago Blackhawks, the Boston Bruins and the New York Rangers. Along with his brother Tony Esposito. After a good but not overly extraordinary four seasons debut with the Hawks in 1963, where he centered Bobby Hull, Esposito was dealt to the Bruins in a blockbuster trade in 1967 along with Ken Hodge and Fred Stanfield for Pit Martin, Jack Norris, and Gilles Marotte on May 15 1967. From then on, his career took a wholly different turn. While both Stanfield and Hodge went on to become stars in Boston, Esposito became even much better. He went on to be the first player in NHL history to collect over 100 points (126 to be exact) in one season in 1969. He did the feat six times in his career. He also shattered the record for the most goals scored in a season with 76 in 1970-71. Along with his linemates Hodge and Wayne Cashman and of defenceman Bobby Orr, he conquered the Stanley Cup in both 1970 and 1972. Espo was traded to the Rangers on November 7 1975 with Carol Vadnais for Brad Park, Jean Ratelle and Joe Zanussi. While his numbers had dwindled due to age, he still was a point leader in New York, averaging about a point per game for the Blueshirts on the full seasons he spent there. He retired in 1981. Esposito became general manager and head coach of the Rangers in the middle of the 80's. His tenure earned him the nickname "Trader Phil" for the numerous trades he conducted. Esposito was, with his brother, among the main persons responsible for the arrival of the Tampa Bay Lightning in the NHL. He is today the team's radio colour commentator, as well as the co-host of a call-in radio show on XM Satellite Radio's Home Ice channel. His younger brother Tony Esposito also became a great NHL player and Hockey Hall of Fame member. His son-in-law is former NHLer Alexander Selivanov. Records formerly held by Phil Esposito * He was the first player in NHL history to score 500 goals in a decade (519 in the 1970s) * Ranked second in NHL history in career Goals (717) and Points (1590) at the time of his retirement. * Most Goals in a season- 76 in 1970-71 surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (92 in 1981-82) * Most Assists in a season- 77 in 1968-69 surpassed by Bobby Orr (87 in 1969-70) currently held by Wayne Gretzky (163 in 1985-86) * Most Points in a season- 152 in 1970-71 surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (164 in 1980-81) and currently held by Gretzky (215 in 1985-86) * Most Power Play Goals in a season- 28 in 1971-72 surpassed and currently held by Tim Kerr (34 in 1985-86) * Most career Goals by a Center- 717 surpassed by Marcel Dionne and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (894) * Most career Points by a Center- 1590 surpassed by Marcel Dionne and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (2857) * 1st player to score 100 Points in a season- 126 in 1968-69 * 1st player to score 60 and 70 Goals in a season- 76 in 1970-71 * Fastest player to score 500 Goals- 803 GP surpassed by Mike Bossy (647 GP) currently held by Wayne Gretzky (575 GP) * Fastest player to score 600 Goals- 1014 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (718 GP) * Fastest player to score 700 Goals- 1214 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (886 GP) * Fastest player to reach 400 Assists- 583 GP surpassed by Bobby Orr (437 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (290 GP) * Fastest player to reach 500 Assists- 691 GP surpassed by Bobby Orr (522 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP) * Fastest player to reach 600 Assists- 797 GP surpassed by Bobby Orr (608 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (416 GP) * Fastest player to reach 700 Assists- 932 GP surpassed by Bobby Clarke (926 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (478 GP) * Fastest player to reach 800 Assists- 1125 GP surpassed by Bobby Clarke (1052 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (527 GP) * Fastest player to score 700 Points- 574 GP surpassed by Bobby Orr (518 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (317 GP) * Fastest player to score 800 Points- 633 GP surpassed by Bobby Orr (575 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP) * Fastest player to score 900 Points- 692 GP surpassed by Bobby Orr (638 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (385 GP) * Fastest player to score 1000 Points- 745 GP surpassed by Marcel Dionne (740 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (424 GP) * Fastest player to score 1100 Points- 801 GP surpassed by Marcel Dionne (798 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (464 GP) * Fastest player to score 1200 Points- 872 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (504 GP) * Fastest player to score 1300 Points- 966 GP surpassed by Marcel Dionne (946 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (539 GP) * Fastest player to score 1400 Points- 1070 GP surpassed by Marcel Dionne (1022 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (580 GP) * Fastest player to score 1500 Points- 1166 GP surpassed by Marcel Dionne (1078 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (620 GP) * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 700 goals (37 years, 347 days) until he was surpassed by Marcel Dionne (36 years, 89 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1200 points (33 years, 297 days) until he was surpassed by Marcel Dionne (31 years, 113 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1300 points (34 years, 324 days) until he was surpassed by Marcel Dionne (32 years, 83 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1400 points (36 years, 27 days) until he was surpassed by Marcel Dionne (33 years, 108 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1500 points (37 years, 243 days) until he was surpassed by Marcel Dionne (33 years, 236 days). Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Esposito, Phil Category:1972 Team Canada players Category:Retired in 1981 Category:Hockey Hall of Fame